Double Dating
by IceDragon5
Summary: Ryou awakes on a typical saturday morning to find his yami pushing him to hurry and get dressed and out of the house. Elsewhere, Malik has the same done to him. What are the two darks up to, and will the night end in new love, or something else? M/M B/R


Ice: Ok, first, this is **_Important_**. I am dedicating this story to the person _I_ love. Though I'm not telling anyone who that is. Basically, my love life sucks cause I love this one guy (and yes I _am_ a girl. I mean, I think it's pretty normal for girls to write this kind of stuff too, right?) However, I can't get the courage to tell him cause there are a lot of other people who like him and I'm not in any of their leagues. So, yeah, this is why I wrote this story. (Plus I chose Malik/Marik and Ryou/Bakura cause I relate to those four better then any other couple. I tried to do a Mai/Joey one, then a Tea/Yugi one, _then_ a Kaiba/Serenity one, and finally this one, lol.) 

Blazer: I'm Ice's muse. Anyway, no, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, cause if we did, Ryou would be ours and never see the light of day ever. Mu ha ha ha. It's yaoi, so, don't read if you don't like, k?  PG-13 for swearing, mostly on Malik's part. 

Ice: Also, Bakura is the dark, and Ryou is the light, though that's commonly used, just wanted to make sure no one got confused since Ryou's whole name is 'Ryou Bakura'. And Malik will be the light, Marik will be his dark, even though in the American dub Malik's name was changed to Marik. Ah, never mind. You are all smart people who wil figure it out.

Ryou awoke to the sound of birds singing outside his window, and sunlight pouring into his room. At first, he didn't want to come fully awake, since it was a Saturday morning and he could sleep in late, but a sudden flash from his ring told him that sleeping in was no longer an option, so he fully opened his eyes and quickly sat up.

            "Useless. What a useless boy you are!" came a harsh yell. "Sleeping away like you do! Get up, get into some actual clothes!"

            Ryou nodded and got out of bed as his other half, his yami, leaned against the wall, his normal dark, angry look on his face. Quickly, the younger light went through his dresser and pulled out the first thing he came to, jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. He hesitated before changing though.

            "Ugh. What _is_ it!" Bakura, Ryou's yami, snapped.

            "Can you… not watch?" Ryou ask timidly, readying himself for the hit he was sure he was going to get. However, none came, which was a new surprise.

            "By Ra! It's not like were that _different_!" Bakura muttered, turning around so he wasn't facing Ryou. "You don't have anything I don't!"

            Blushing a little at hearing Bakura, Ryou slipped out of his night clothes and into what he had taken from his dresser, then went and got a hair brush from his bed side table and brushed out his long white hair. By now, Bakura had gone back to watching him, clearly losing patience.

            "You finally finished?" the tomb robber said with a roll of his eyes. "One would think you're a woman, the way you pamper yourself."

            Glancing a look at the clock, Bakura's Hikari noticed it had only taken him a total of five whole minutes. He knew better, however, to _ever_ question anything Bakura said.

            "May I ask, what were your plans, yami?" he ask softly. Just asking questions like that were ok though.

            "You'll find out soon enough, now, come on," Bakura answered, grabbing Ryou's arm and pulling him from his bedroom. Ryou hardly had time to grab his ring from the bedside table before they left. "We'll be late."

            "Late?"

            "Yes, late. Malik and Marik wont be pleased if we don't meet them for breakfast."

            At the very mention of 'Marik', Ryou wrenched his arm from Bakura's hold. He was _not_ liking the sound of this at _all_. "Bakura, what is going  _on_!"

            "You _dare_ to question _me_?" his yami replied, with what… a hint of _amusement_ in his voice? Now his poor Hikari was truly confused. "Now, come _on_!!"

~oo00@00oo~

            After a lot of reluctance on Ryou's part, and surprisingly no hitting on Bakura's part, the two boys left the house and ended up getting a ride down town, Ryou only going along with Bakura since it was clear he didn't have a choice. After about twenty minutes, they finally reached their destination, a small, cozy café that specialized in breakfast. Upon entering the café, they saw Malik and his yami, Marik, sitting at a table in the corner. Malik looked just as uncomfortable as Ryou must have been looking, sitting by his psychopathic yami. Marik had a bad habit of being… well, a psychopathic killer.

            "Oh, Ryou, Bakura. You two showed up," Malik said softly as the other two sat down with them. "Ryou, do you know what's going on?"

            "Um… what do you mean?" Ryou ask softly, shifting a little. Bakura seemed a little to close. 

            "Well… Marik just woke me up this morning and said that if I wasn't ready to go in three minutes, he was going to strangle me."

            "That's basically what happened to me. Bakura didn't say anything except we were meeting you two."

            "Bakura and I needed to talk and we figured we should drag you two a long," Marik interrupted the two lights. However, a strange look was passed between the two darks, a look that only they understood. "Are we all ready to order something to eat?"

            "Yes, I think we are," Bakura replied, then got the attention of a waitress, getting two menus, giving one to Marik and keeping one for himself. Ryou and Malik just sat there, guessing that they weren't going to be so lucky as to eat. This was proven wrong nearly at once, when Bakura scooted closer to Ryou and opened the menu so they could both read it. Marik was doing the same. "Order anything you want."

            "B-but…"

            "You've seemed to really taken a liking to questioning me. Now, order."

            Ryou nodded and kinda smiled when he saw Marik glaring at Malik and Malik glaring right back. It was obvious to him that they were talking through their mind link, and from the look of it, Malik was losing the battle. 

            Once they all decided on what they wanted to eat, and ordered, the two darker halves began to talk together, leaving the lights to sit there quietly, deciding they didn't really want to talk. The food got there quickly though, and that gave them all something to do. Until Bakura started to act rather… strangely.

            "Bakura…" Ryou sighed as his tomb robber other half snuck the sausage from his plate. "… That _was_ mine…"

            "Hmm… well, I didn't get any," Bakura muttered, but lightly pushed his plate to Ryou. "Take one thing you want."

            Slowly, cause he was hungry, Ryou reached out with his fork and took one of the small pancakes from Bakura's plate and put it on his own. He was very surprised now, and was slightly afraid Bakura had used his shadow powers in some way to poison the food.

            "Now your not hungry?"

            Ryou shook his head and went back to eating, deciding that Bakura wouldn't try to hurt him _to_ much in a public place. Not long afterward they all finished with their food, and Malik rose from his chair.

            "I'll be right back, I'm only going to the restroom," he said, shooting a glance at Ryou, who instantly got the hint.

            "Wait for me. I think that I'll go too, since I was rushed from my house this morning."

            Malik nodded a little and waited for Ryou, then both boys walked to the restroom and went in, waiting till the door shut before they began to talk, each pretty sure about what the other was going to say. They didn't need to be Hikari and yami to understand each other.

            "Ok, _what_ are those two _up_ to?!" Malik hissed, leaning against the wall. "This isn't _right_!"

            "I know… but Bakura hasn't said _anything_ to me about what is going on," Ryou answered. "This isn't natural for either of them-"

            "No kidding. My yami, if you have failed to notice, is normally a cold blooded _killer_!" Malik cut in suddenly. "And… I know it sounds crazy, but, Marik has actually been staying rather close to me…"

            "I know, Bakura has been doing the same. Though… I kind of like it."

            The other boy nodded, blushing a little bit. Both of them cared deeply for their two darker halves, but… how do you tell that to a person that finds entertainment in beating you, and the other in killing people in cold blood?

            "We should go back. They'll get suspicious if we stay in here to long."

            "Yeah."

~oo00@00oo~

            When Malik and Ryou got back to the table, Bakura and Marik were standing up talking, though they instantly shut up when their lights got back. This caused a worried look to pass between the two lights. Their darks had _defiantly _been talking about things that they were not supposed to hear.

            "You decided to come back?"

            "We weren't gone that long, Marik," Malik replied in a cold way. It seemed that he and his yami were always at it. "Now what, since you dragged me out here. You can't tell me you wanted to just treat me to breakfast."

            Ryou winced as Bakura shot him a look. "Do _you_ see it the same as Malik here?"

            "N-no…"

            Bakura smirked. "Good. You should really learn to respect us both more. We are your superiors."

            "Listen well, Malik. Bakura is fully right."

            "Bite me."

            Once again, a strange look was past between Bakura and Marik, and Ryou noticed that the look on Bakura's face was the same seen whenever he was after something, and the look on Marik's face was the same, like he was hunting something. Upon noticing the look, the younger white haired boy decided it was time for some answers and so he started to probe at Bakura's mind with their mind link. Instantly, he felt a sharp pain in his own head.

            //I suggest you don't do that again. Your punishment for when we return home is already going to be high for questioning me so many times.//

            Ryou whimpered softly, drawing a look from Malik. He didn't even notice it when Marik and Bakura started to walk away, and only went on with them when Malik gave him a little nudge. He didn't want to think about later that night. He didn't want to be hurt _again_.

            "So… where are you two leading us now?" the blond light ask Marik out of shear curiosity. 

            "Bakura and I wanted to see once of those 'movie' things you two always talk about."

            "And you need us along _why_?"

            Strangely, Marik didn't respond, giving Malik a chill. His yami _always_ spoke back to him, he _never_ let him get the last word in, ever.

            "We needed you along only because we have no clue how to go about anything like this," Bakura said calmly. 

            "Oh, so we're only here for our usefulness as mortals."

            "That is the best way to put it."

            And so an argument between Malik and Marik ensued, lasting the whole way to the movie theater. More then once a punch or two were thrown, though none landed on their intended targets, hitting only thin air, but this wasn't for lack of trying. Finally, Bakura stepped in to break it up.

            Once the two calmed, all four walked into the theater, though Marik and Bakura had no idea what to do after that, so Ryou took care of the normal procedures.

            "What movie did you two want to see?" Ryou ask Bakura softly.

            "That one called 'The Ring'," Bakura answered, and then stood back as his Hikari bought the tickets and then with Malik, led the other two down to the right theater. Ryou however, was shaking a little when they sat down with Bakura next to him, to his left, Malik on his right.

            "What is wrong with you _now_?"

            Looking at Bakura, Ryou tried to keep a steady voice to reply. "I-I don't like horror movies, and this one is supposed to be a bad one…"

            "Ugh, you weakling."

            Ryou sighed. He knew Bakura was half right, considering he was the only one in the group that hated horror things, and was easily scared. In fact, he was actually acting just the opposite of Malik, who was practically bouncing up and down. He absolutely _loved_ horror movies.

            "I don't know what is up with these two," Malik said, leaning over to whisper into Ryou's ear. "But I've been _dieing_ to see this movie!"

            "That's nice…"

~oo00@00oo~

            Half way through the movie, Ryou was hunkered down in his seat, eyes closed, as there was sudden screaming from the movie. He was trying to force himself into his sole room, to lock out everything going on, but he couldn't get there. Bakura had actually locked him out of his own sole room! He finally just gave up, hoping that the nightmares he got from this wouldn't be that bad, since he _had_ basically only been hearing sounds, and not really watching the movie.

            "Grr… time to _die_ Ryou!" Malik said suddenly, so close to Ryou's ear that the poor boy jumped straight up and fell back onto the ground, causing the millennium rod owner to chuckle before going back to watching the movie. Slowly, he climbed back into his seat, heart beating hard. If it was possible though, his heart rate increased ten fold at what happened next. 

            //It's only a movie. Chill it. Besides, I've got much stronger powers then something you see here.//

            /B-Bakura?!/

            //What?//

            /W-why is you're a-arm around me?/

            Bakura, looked at Ryou, then at his arm which was around his Hikari's shoulders, which he had very obviously put there. //Knowing Malik he's going to do that again, and I don't want you to jump like that again. I'll keep you in your seat. Don't go getting comphy.//

            Ryou nodded a little, but he was in a complete bliss, and it didn't take long for him to lay his head against Bakura's shoulder and then everything else just kinda slipped away. Even if it led to more punishment later, he figured he would never have a chance to be so close to his dark again, and so he took advantage of it while he could. 

            At the same time, both Malik and Marik seemed fully involved with the movie, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize Marik was probably thinking up new ways to kill people, based on what he was seeing. That, or maybe it was also the shock of seeing something like a movie, since he had never seen one before, but it was more then likely the first of the choices.

            /Hey, Bakura?/

            //What _is_ it? And why do you have your head on _my_ shoulder?//

            /I… nothing… sorry/ Ryou thought back, lifting his head off his dark's shoulder. He shouldn't have brought anything up.

            //Then shut up and let me watch the movie!//

            /Yes Bakura…/

            With a sigh, Ryou looked over at the other two boys with them, a little surprised at what he saw. Malik was busy watching the movie, literally on the edge of his seat, and Marik… well, he was, for the moment, watching his light with a _soft_ look on his face. However, he then looked back at the movie for a few minutes, and then looked back at Malik, watching him as if he was as good as the movie it's self. It was very strange, and yet Malik noticed none of this.

            '_Yes, they have both been acting very strangely today, for who they are at least. Bakura never touches me unless to hit me, and Marik… well, he never acts like he has so far today. What is up I wonder,_' he thought to himself, not even aware that Bakura was listening in.

~oo00@00oo~

            "I never thought of using my shadow powers in such ways-"

            "Shut up Marik, no one wants to hear it," Malik cut in, drawing a glare from his yami. The movie had ended, and now they were all leaving, little Ryou shaking like a leaf. Malik had scared him three more times through out the movie, and he was now so paranoid it wasn't even funny. "Besides. Remember, Yami said that if you kill one more person then he'll seal you away forever."

            Marik muttered something that ended up sounding like 'damn pharaoh' and shrugged a little. Bakura smirked, since Yami had given him the same warning, though he hadn't really listened, though he hadn't killed anyone, he still beat people up. Ryou was a prime example.

            "So, can we go home now?" Ryou ask softly, clinging to Bakura like a tick. It was actually funny, because the tomb robber had already tired to pry him off, but when his Hikari got scared, he seemed to get a lot stronger, and so, he was still clinging, despite Bakura's threats and attempts to get him off.

            "No. Marik and I wanted to go shopping first, and run a few errands."

            "Oh…"

            And so the little group headed down the street, walking deeper into the city to find what ever places the two yamies wanted to go to. It took them about an hour and a half to get to their destination, which ended up to be a clothing store, and in that time, Ryou had finally detached himself from Bakura's arm. Walking inside, it didn't take Malik and Ryou long to realize what kind of hell they were going to find themselves in.

            "Your not shopping for yourselves… are you…" Malik dared to ask, looking around at the different types of clothes. 

            "We've both decided that if we're stuck with you two as our lights, we at least want to look semi-strong. Though I'm sure some will be able to pull it off easier then others," Marik said, looking straight at Ryou. This drew a sharp glare from Bakura, but it was directed at the other dark. "It's the truth, Bakura, don't deny it."

            For a few seconds, Bakura and Marik argued, though Ryou and Malik didn't may any attention, because they were to busy trying to sneak away. Neither of them liked the thought of their two yamies picking out clothes for them, considering the store was full of leather like clothes and other things that they both hated. However, they were quickly stopped and forced back to the dressing rooms, Marik guarding them, while Bakura went to get some clothes for them to try on.

            "Ryou… hey, Ryou."

            The albino perked up and looked at the floor of the dressing room of which he had been forced into. Malik had his head poked under the wall separating the two rooms. "Huh? What are you doing?"            

            "Listen, I don't know about you, but I am _not_ going through with letting those two pick clothes for me. Now, if you want out, I've already got a plan."

            Ryou nodded and knelt down on the floor, keeping his voice soft so Marik wouldn't hear. "Ok, I'm in."

            "Alright, we can crawl under the dressing rooms and slip through the clothes isles to sneak out."

            "Uh-"

            "If you're worried that there are other people in here, don't. We can just wait for them to finish. I think that our yamies will take awhile."

            Ryou nodded once again and then began to follow Malik by crawling under the walls of the dressing room. They were pretty lucky too, and didn't run into anyone else using the dressing rooms. They reached the last one rather quickly, and quietly snuck out of it. Now the only problem was to make sure they didn't run into Bakura, who was wandering around. This was quickly solved when Ryou actually found a back door near the dressing rooms, where the new shipments of clothes came in. Not a second later, they were both out in the open air of a back ally.

            "So, where should we go?" the white haired boy ask, looking at the Egyptian boy.

            "Hm… where's a good place to hide out? Do you know?"

            For a few moments, Ryou was silent, thinking. Then, his face brightened and he nodded. "There's a special place in the park where I go to when I want to get away from Bakura. It's near the lake that sits on the northern most point of the park, towards the backside of it."

            "Bakura doesn't know?"

            "Nope. I hide the location with my strongest mind barriers, and I block our link too, when I go, and shut his soul room so he can't just show up. Come on, let's go."

~oo00@00oo~

            It had been hours since the two boys reached Ryou's special place in the park. They had talked about a lot while there, Ryou scolding Malik for scaring him so much at the movies, they discussed their feelings for their two darks, how strangely Marik and Bakura had been acting, amongst other things. At one point, Ryou had taken a nap, leaving Malik to take a short walk, leaving the park long enough to go get some lunch, returning with a hamburger to give to Ryou. He knew that the younger boy would probably disagree with him risking the slim chance that he might have run into the two darks who had to be looking for them, but it didn't really bother him. He had been hungry.

            After that, they had both went back to talking, neither wanting to return to their homes and face their yamies anger. More hours past, and finally, darkness settled in, a full moon and stars reflecting off the silvery surface of the lake.

            "It's really beautiful here, you know it?"

            Ryou nodded, both of them sitting on the bank of the lake, the younger one had his legs pulled up to his chest and his head resting on his knees. "I know. I love it here."

            Malik nodded a little, not saying much more. Neither of them really had to, since they were both pretty sure they knew what each other were thinking. They both wanted to have their darks with them, to share the beauty with the two they loved.

            "So, we finally find them," came a sudden low voice from behind the two sitting on the ground. They jumped up and turned. "You look surprised."

            "B-Bakura!" Ryou stuttered, taking a step back. How had they found them? "Uh… h-hello."

            Bakura smirked evilly, though not as evilly as Marik was. "You think we wouldn't actually _find_ you?"

            Malik growled softly, like a cat that was about to attack, while glaring at his yami. "Don't know about Ryou, but I don't give psychopaths the credit of being to smart."

            "You shouldn't have run away, little Malik," Marik hissed right back, advancing on his light. "Dolls aren't supposed to run away."

            "I am _not_ you little doll!!"

            "You are. You're my doll."

            "Bite me, you bitch!" Malik screamed, but was taken aback when his dark suddenly reached out and grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close enough to bite him on his neck, lightly enough that the skin wouldn't break. "What the hell!?"

            //Ugh… he _is_ a dense one,// Ryou heard Bakura mutter in his mind. He made the mistake of looking from Malik and Marik to his own yami, meeting his eyes. //Come, Ryou.//

            /No way. For now, I think I'm safe with Malik around. You'll kill me this time, I'm sure of it,/ he said through their link, even his thoughts reflected the fear he felt. 

            //Ryou… just come.//

            Bakura's light shook his head, causing his yami to glare darkly and reach out, taking his arm and pulling him away. Ryou had no choice but to go with him. Bakura was stronger.

~oo00@00oo~

            Light and dark walked for a while, the cherry trees that were in the park were in full bloom, the slight breeze that stirred their branches also caused petals to drop to the ground. If it had been anyone else, the silence that was between Ryou and Bakura could have been deadly, but Ryou knew that it was a blessing. Bakura wasn't yelling or hitting him, there for, he wasn't about to risk anything.

            "You don't want to know how I knew where to find you?"

            Stiffening, Ryou glanced at Bakura, who had by now dropped his arm and was walking beside him, staring straight ahead. "H-how… did you?" he ask, knowing Bakura wanted him to.

            "When you sleep, all thoughts are opened to me. You… aren't advanced enough to hide your thoughts in your sleep," the tomb robber replied, smirking a little. "Amazing such an innocent person as yourself can have such… un-innocent thoughts."

            "What?! What do you mean!?"

            For a little while, Bakura didn't answer, then chuckled softly and stopped walking, looking at Ryou. "I've seen your thoughts of me… in bed, with you."

            The crimson that spread over Ryou's cheeks was instant, and he turned his back on Bakura. "I'm sorry. Please, don't kill me. Beat me as much as you want, but just make sure you don't kill me for it. I can't help it, Bakura. I feel for you, yes, with all my heart, and my thoughts are more of the subconscious kinds…"

            Ryou continued to ramble on and on, nearly in tears, mostly out of embarrassment. However, Bakura never stopped him. He let him talk himself out, though never once did Ryou actually speak the three words that he wanted more then anything to say. He figured he was already in enough trouble.

            "You done?"

            "…Yes…"

            Bakura nodded and laid a hand on Ryou's shoulder. "Have you figured out what went on today?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "I mean, do you know _what_ Marik and I were doing?"

            Ryou shook his head, wishing he could just slip into his own soul room and hide. At least, that was what he wanted to do before he felt Bakura's arms encircle his waist and pull his back against the warm body behind him, his dark's head rested gently on his shoulder.

            "Wh-"

            "We were double dating," the yami whispered gently, the most gentle he had ever been. "Both Marik and myself looked into yours and Malik's thoughts while you slept. We've been planning this out for months."

            "Then at breakfast… and at the movies… and the clothes store…" Ryou stuttered, trying to make since of everything. 

            "Yes. At breakfast we were flirting, at the movies I was comforting you and Marik was sharing some fun with Malik, and then the clothes store… we knew you would run off. I even saw you leave the back door. We had planned on it. I even knew you would come here. This was when we planned to tell you both."

            "So… where have you two been all day?"

            "Marik's place."

            For about five minutes, neither said a word. Then Ryou smiled and forced out of Bakura's hold, turning around to face him. He was surprised at how peaceful his dark looked. He lightly put his arms around Bakura's neck, and Bakura's arms went back around his waist. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before they pressed their lips together in a quick kiss, making Ryou giggle a little. It was obvious that they were both slightly embarrassed and not to sure how to go about anything, but Bakura made up for that when he bent his head a little bit to capture his lights lips again in a deep, slow kiss, his tongue gently searching for an entrance to Ryou's mouth, which was quickly given as the younger boy reached up his hands to run them through Bakura's hair.

            /I love you, yami./

            //And I love you, Hikari.//

~oo00@00oo~

            When Bakura and Ryou returned to where Malik and Marik were, Bakura's arm around his light's waist, they were pretty surprised to find both the others lying on the ground, with Marik pinning Malik down as they made out. Apparently, Marik had explained everything and Malik was quite content.

            /Thank the gods that they are still fully dressed,/ Ryou said, looking lovingly at Bakura.

            //Yeah… but I'm surprised. I mean, that _is_ Marik.//

            /He wouldn't…/

            Bakura only looked at Ryou and smirked, causing his light to sigh and hang his head and shudder a little, then cleared his throat lightly, getting the other two's attention.

            "Hey Ryou, hey Bakura," Malik piped up, then pulled his yami's mouth back down to his, since Marik had looked up when Ryou made a noise. "Mmm…"

            "I'm going to guess you're… happy," Ryou replied, laughing a little.

            "Hell yeah," the Egyptian muttered through his kissing.

            "Let's go home, Ryou. I still have to punish you."

            "W-What?! But I thought that-"

            Ryou was cut off by the evil look in Bakura's eyes. It was then, he realized that Bakura was serious. He _was_ going to punish him, however, not in the same ways he always had before.

            "Fine then but… we'll see who punishes who," he said, smiling contently. Bakura nodded and they both started to walk home together. "Call me tomorrow, Malik!"

            "Sure, whatever, bye!" 

            //You know… it seems to be a silent rule that light and dark are to be lovers,// Bakura mused to himself more then to Ryou. 

            /It does, doesn't it,/ he answered, cuddling against Bakura as they walked. /Hey Kura?/

            //Hm?//

            /Let's go on another double date again soon./

            Bakura smiled a little and nodded. 

Ice: So, how was that? Yeah, I wanted to write more, but since this _is_ a PG-13 story, I couldn't really. Ah well.

Blazer: Kinda a boring ending though.

Ice: I was depressed when I wrote it plus I was watching 'America's Most wanted'. What do you expect?

Blazer: Oh…

Ice: Well, **_Please_** review. I always love comments, though, don't pick on me about spelling and stuff like that. I suck at spelling and grammar. I really put a lot of my heart into this story.


End file.
